


Tumblr Prompts

by violentincest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Different prompts/plots, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentincest/pseuds/violentincest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each chapter will be a short fic based on some prompts that I come across on Tumblr and find interesting, or get ideas from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! These are just some silly fluffy prompts in between longer one-shots I am writing when I have some writers block.
> 
> If you have some prompt suggestions my tumblr username is also violentincest. Come drop and idea into my inbox and if it sparks and idea I'll turn it into a short fic.
> 
> My idea was to try to keep them 600 words or less but apparently I already broke that rule....
> 
> Enjoy. Let me know how you like them!

Based off of the prompt:

'You were putting milk in your tea at Starbucks but you didn't take the teabag out first and that upsets me. Can I show you how to make a proper cup of tea?

 

_______________________________________________________

Castiel hardly ever went out of his house. He was a writer, and that luckily made him able to work from home. The only time he ventured out was on Monday’s at 1:00 to do his weekly food shopping and on Sundays when Gabriel was home. Gabriel was his brother and his roommate. Gabriel worked Mondays through Fridays, then Friday night through Saturday night he was out partying with his friends. Sundays was his sleep late and do nothing day. Castiel learned that if he stayed home on Sundays, his brother never let him get any work done. So began his Sunday routine.

7:00: wake up. 7:05: shower. 7:20: get dressed. 7:30: make a pot of coffee, have some breakfast and read the newspaper. 8:30: leave the house and drive to the mall. 8:50: wait outside of the Starbucks so that when they opened at 9 he could grab the seat in the corner.

This had been his routine for the past year, and all of the workers knew him. They would greet him as they opened the door and usher him inside. Once he put his things down at the corner table he would go up to the register with his tumbler. They would fill his tumbler with whatever their darkest roast of the day was and then hand it back to him. Castiel would then put the lid on himself. Normally, they weren’t allowed to hand cups to customers without a lid, incase the hot drink accidentally spilled on them, but Castiel wouldn’t be able to drink it if someone else had touched his lid. The worker then would hand him a paper cup filled up to the quarter mark with milk. 

Once Castiel got back to his table, he would pull wipes out of his laptop bag and wipe down the seat and table before sitting down. He would then pour milk into the coffee counting to five in his head before stopping.

“Hey. Is it alright if I sit here?”

When Castiel started writing he zoned out and didn’t pay attention to anything around him. He jumped a bit, the voice startling him.

“Woah. Sorry.” The man said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Uh…it’s alright.” Castiel said looking up, his blue eyes meeting the green eye’d strangers. “What did you say?”

“I asked if it was alright to sit here?” he said pointing at the table next to Castiel.

Castiel furrowed his brows. “Of course. I don’t own that table.”

The man laughed. “I was just being polite.” he said. “Name’s Dean.”

“Castiel.” 

Dean nodded and went to sit down before he shot back up. “I forgot the milk!”

“Wait!” Castiel shouted before Dean could walk away.

Dean paused and turned back around.

“Here.” Castiel said handing him the cup filled with his remaining milk. “Those milk pitchers are a petri dish for germs. You can use the rest of my milk.” 

“Hey thanks!” Dean said taking the cup.

Castiel handed it to him, being careful not to brush his hands against the other man’s.

Dean took off the lid of his paper cup and began to pour the milk in.

Castiel’s eyes went wide when he saw that Dean was drinking tea. “What are you doing!?” he exclaimed.

Dean’s armed still looking at Castiel in confusion. “Pouring the milk you gave me into my tea?” he questioned back.

“The teabag is still in there!”

“Well yeah. It didn’t finish steeping yet.”

“That is in no way how you make a proper cup of tea!”

Dean smirked. “Enlighten me then.”

“Well it looks to me like you are drinking black tea.”

Dean nodded. “English breakfast.”

“Black tea needs to steep for three minutes. Not more not less. It helps if you have a watch or clock to time it. During the duration of the steeping process you must keep it covered. Once the tea is steeped take out the tea bag. Hold it over the cup until it stops dripping but NEVER squeeze the tea bag. It makes the taste bitter. Once you’re done then you pour in the milk. I recommend counting to 5. That seems to be the best for coffee and tea.”

“Wow. You seem to know what you’re talking about.” Dean said.

“I just like doing things properly.”

“I can see that. Thanks for the advice.” he said.

“Anytime Dean.”

“Though next you’re going to tell me you should put the sugar into coffee before the milk.” Dean said with a wink poking a bit of fun at the guy.

“Of course Dean! The sugar always goes in first so that it gets absorbed right away.”

“Apparently I don’t know how to drink coffee either. I wonder what else I don’t do properly. Care to meet here again tomorrow and show me the right way to make a cup of joe?”

Castiel looked at Dean studying him before nodding. “As long as it’s before 1. That’s when I go food shopping. It’s the perfect time. Monday, after every one is already at work, and before children get out of school for the day.”

“Alright. Before 1. Does 11 work for you?”

Castiel paused thinking about what he normally does at 11. He normally tries to get some writing done before going food shopping, but he supposed he could write some more at Starbucks. “Sure. I can open my schedule. It’s imperative to know how to make a correct cup of coffee.”


End file.
